Our Forever Blue Lies
by Victoria Nike
Summary: This one-shot is a special birthday present for my dearest Gemini twins! Happy birthday!


**Our Forever Blue Lies**

 _Author's note:_ This one-shot is a special birthday present for my dearest Gemini twins and my beloved friend who wears a golden mask. No matter all the challenges, Gemini, you rule forever! Happy birthday!

My special thanks to Melissia for her friendship, support and inspiration. Her "Davy Jones' Locker" is a great gift for the Gemini twins which I enjoyed reading. However, it's not a crossover so no reference to Captain Sparrow there!

Thank you, too, to September's Child, for supporting and inspiring me through these years. I like to read her fic "Noche en Rodorio" which continues last year's one-shot about the young Saga and Kanon.

For all who read this fic, thank you so much!

It was a warm sunny afternoon in Athens. Although the month of May was ending, the waters around the great Cape Sounion were perfectly warm under Apollo's rays. In spite of this fact, most of the cheerful noisy tourists preferred to stay on the beach enjoying a glass of cold Ouzo and some Greek delicacies while watching a skillful swimmer who challenged the sea and rode the coming waves. Some of the most curious foreigners dared to approach the coast and gave a toast to that admirable human being who seemed to be born to impose his will to that wild part of the Mediterranean Sea.

At one of the most exclusive restaurants by the sea, a cute toddler ran under the watching eye of a stern woman. Although the warm weather, the little boy was dressed-up with expensive clothes. A lovely rich hand-embroidered collar covered his slender neck and it was part of a shirt made of the finest silky tissue embraced his little chest. A pair of soft blue marine shorts completed the attire of the wee tycoon. He came out and enjoyed the sea breeze. In awe, he watched at the slender swimmer who challenged the waves, riding them as a creature of the depths. He waved to him, leaning on the handrail.

\- Come here, Julian! Don't get near the water! – The woman said with a cold tone. Her dark blue dress was so conventional and boring that depicted her as the toddler's nanny.

\- I want to talk to him! Call him!

\- We should get in now! It's too sunny for you! - She stated. – Be a good child!

\- I want to play with him! - With his deep-blue eyes, Julian stared at her and retorted. – You're boring! One day, you'll regret what you're doing.

The woman didn't flinch. – When you'd be the head of the Solo family, you'll thank me for teaching you what you need to become a great man.

The little boy pouted as she strongly took him by the hand and headed back to the dining hall. His wail came out the place for a while.

Besides the child, another person attentively watched the swimmer from a secret place at Cape Sounion. Hidden by the shadows that covered the alcove in which he was sitting, a young man looked towards the sea. No one was able to see him because the darkness that enveloped his young yet mighty body was so thick that engulfed the brightness of the gold that covered him like an invisibility mantle. His handsome face was not expressionless. Those god-like features were alluringly manly as those of the Olympian gods' statues displayed at the main hall of the National Archeological Museum in Athens. A soft frown was there, too, as he was lost in haunting thoughts. With his emerald green eyes fixed in the dancing figure, he sighed as he took off the heavy golden helmet. In fact, it was heavy as the galaxies were weighting on his neck and shoulders. When he stared at the faces on each side of the helmet, he shuddered. The smiling faces, so beautifully innocent, watched at him. However, one of them displayed an evil grin that pierced his heart. The image of his comrades kneeling before him was poisoning and alluring. He felt good at being revered as a god. But shocked, he left the helmet on a stone.

 _Again, these stupid unsettling visions … What do they mean?_

Suddenly, the swimmer approached the rocks and quickly jumped off the water to gracefully land on one. The teenager was strong yet slender. His face was the same of the other guy without the worried stare. In fact, he was carefree, the personification of freedom and happiness. His wet blue mane came down his back and chest as silky tendrils of a wonderful wild creature. With delight, he shook his head and looked towards the hidden guy. Waving his hand he shouted. - Come here, old spinster! Why are you doing there?

The other guy frowned as the swimmer came nearer. – Seems you only care to mock me!

Laughing aloud, the boy faced him as he crawled towards the young man. – I'm not mocking you! I'm inviting your highness to get into the water and have fun.

\- Stop calling me like that! – The guy replied. – I hate you when you talk like that!

With a mischievous look, the guy calmly said. – Why? Aren't you the most powerful one among the chosen twelve? Aren't you the one that deserve praise and honor, Saga?

\- Stop that nonsense, Kanon! You know it very well: I'm just one of the Gold Saints, that's it! Moreover, I don't have any right to rule the Sanctuary!

\- Are you sure, Saga, the mighty Gemini Gold Saint?

\- Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't dare to wish anything that would be against Athena's rules …

With a sneer, Kanon replied. – Right, Saint Saga! Say it! You're such a coward to obey the rules that condemn me to be your shadow! The one that denies my existence and my rights!

Saga shook his head. – You know it's not true, Kanon! I love you so much! I wouldn't want you to be sent away from me. We swore to be together forever.

The handsome swimmer screamed. - Liar! You didn't ask the old man to give me a chance to compete for another cloth or position here! (1) You enjoy watching me down biting the dust!

The older twin replied with teary eyes. – You're wrong, Kanon. I didn't want to defeat you. I just want to get the Gold Cloth to keep our promise!

\- Promise? What promise? - The green-emerald eyes flashed as he shouted. – You liar and traitor! You didn't want to defeat me but you kicked my ass to get that damned cloth!

Saga denied it while Kanon approached him. His eyes fixed the Gold Cloth who shone in the dark as it was reverberating. A wide smile was on the younger twin's face. – If you're not so concerned on this piece of metal junk, let me wear it!

The Gold Saint went back. – Don't touch it, Kanon! The Gold Cloth would punish you! Gemini doesn't acknowledge you as his owner!

– Are you sure? With a mischievous smile, he replied. - Why, my dear Pollux (2), would it reject me?

With a dirty wet finger, Kanon dared to touch the gold helmet and a sudden thunder through the entire place as the younger twin was expelled to the rocks.

\- Gemini doesn't want you! You're not a Saint! – Saga stated while watching the falling body of his twin. – You're a stupid ambitious guy, Kanon! 

\- Stupid piece of junk! - The sneer on Kanon's face showed how much contempt he had for his older twin. His mercurial mind just put words that made things bitter. – This Cloth shall be mine, Saga! At the end, it would be mine when you were not able to be the Gemini Saint!

Beside himself with rage, Saga punched his younger brother who was knocked over. Standing over, he exclaimed. – You'll never get it! Your heart isn't pure to get this Cloth!

– Is a pure heart needed to get a Gold Cloth? Nah! - Kanon chuckled. - What about those sadists, Aphrodite and Death Mask? Don't you know their vices and darkness? Or you ambition?

\- What ambition? I'm a humble warrior under goddess Athena and Pope Shion's orders.

– Are you sure, your highness? - Another chuckle as Kanon retorted. – Are you sure you want to serve that baby Athena and the decrepit sheep? You have the power and wits to rule the Sanctuary!

Putting his hands on his ears, Saga yelled. – Shut up! What you're saying is treason!

– Treason? - Standing up, Kanon stared at his twin. – You say treason? It's what you dream of, Saga, don't lie to me!

\- It's not true! – Saga answered while his forehead and neck was covered with sweat. – You're a liar and traitor!

– No liar, Saga! - The emerald green eyes shone. - You're waiting for your chance to grab the ultimate power in the Sanctuary. When it happens, I want to take the Gemini Cloth and help you. We'll rule as twins.

\- I'll never rule the Sanctuary! I'll never let you accomplish your wicked plans!

Kanon grinned. – These are your plans, not mine!

– I'm fed up with your nonsense! - Saga turned his back to Kanon and went through a narrow passageway.

\- Where are you going? – Kanon screamed. – It's not over!

– It's over now. Without facing his twin, Saga calmly said. - I don't want to see you again until you ask our most revered goddess Athena and the respected Pope Shion their forgiveness.

Kanon swore as he watched his twin walking away. It wasn't over for him. One day, Saga would accept what's in his mind and plan with him their triumph over those dully Saints, Pope and goddess. He was sure of that.

While marching towards the Sanctuary, Saga watched the faces on the Gemini helmet. One was sweetly smiling while one grinned to him.

 _What are you commanding me, Gemini?_

Silence as the grinning face changed to a calm smiling one. It was similar to the other one. The twin faces looked the same now. Saga shook his head and sighed. It was time to make decisions. Kanon was a guy full of lies and deserved to be punished. But he was his twin, too. So there would be another chance to the black sheep if he wants to. All in all, those lies were poisoning and he must forget them. He was sure that the brightness of Gemini would get rid of all darkness and lies, including the ones hidden in his own heart.

(1) In my fic "My Cardinal Blue Sin", I considered that Saga and Kanon fought to get the Gemini Gold Cloth.

(2) Pollux was the divine twin because he was son of Leda and Zeus. Castor was the mortal brother.


End file.
